onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Banban
| affiliation = Neutral Civilian; Zeff | occupation = Chef | residence = Water 7 | jva = Mahito Tsujimura | Funi eva = Charlie Campbell }}Banban is an old man from Water 7. He is the focus of a non-canon episode involving Sanji. Appearance At first glance, Banban looks like a drunken old man. However, in reality, he is actually an excellent chef with superb skills. He wears a green vest with an orange top over it and grey pants. Personality He has a calm and relaxed nature as seen, when first introduced. Though he may appear to be an old drunk, he actually an skilled chef. It is also hinted that he is somewhat lecherous, as he is fond of the ladies of Water 7, to the point Sanji suggests he stays in Water 7 because of his lechery. Relationships Zeff Not much is known about Banban's past before coming to live in Water 7; however, it is stated that he once knew Zeff. It is not explicitly explained what exactly the relationship between the two of them was; however, a picture of a younger Banban and a supposedly younger Zeff somewhat gives a vague idea of what it was, that they were probably good friends. Abilities and Powers He is an excellent chef with superb cooking skills. He made extensive usage of the rare Aqua Laguna salt to flavor his cooking, giving it an exquisite delicious taste that even Sanji is awed at. History Past At some point in time, Banban came to Water 7. There he discovered the special salt that was left by the Aqua Laguna. He also discovered the beautiful women of Water 7. Wanting to use the salt for his culinary creations (and to get to know the women better), Banban set up a small restaurant in a little boat in Water 7. He has since lived in the city. Also, when he was young, he was good friends with Zeff, to the point of referring to the latter as a "lad" even though Zeff was a pirate captain. Post Enies-Lobby Arc While walking through Water 7, Chimney and Gonbe complained that they were hungry and so Sanji asked them if they knew of a good place to eat. Chimney replied that she knew of a very tasty place and that the owner was friend of her grandma. When they arrived at Banban's small floating restaurant, they saw customers leaving in disgust of the food. After they boarded, they noticed that Banban was fast asleep, so Sanji decided to prepare something himself. While he was cooking, the old man woke up and immediately recognized Sanji's way of handling the carving knife, for he knew Sanji's mentor, "Red-Leg" Zeff. Before they left, he insisted that Sanji taste some of his cooking. Sanji was amazed by the flavor, but could not figure out how the old man made it. Intent on discovering the secret, he searched the city for seasonings that might have been used. Later, Sanji ran into the Galley-La workers and they offered him an onigiri. After eating it, he learned from the workers that they were made by the old man and so ran back to Banban. Back at the boat, Banban had been playing a board game with Chimney and tried to cheat while Chimney was distracted. Before he could switch the pieces around, Sanji came back and told him that he had realized he used a special salt: a salt created by Aqua Laguna. Hearing Sanji say this, Banban laughed at told him that he was correct. Sanji then asked him for the secret to obtaining the salt, and so Banban told him to bring him to a rooftop. On the rooftop, he explained that when the storm floods the lower parts of the city, it covers the buildings with seawater and that, in the following sunny days, particularly tasty residual salt would be left on the rooftops. Sanji then goes on to collect salt from the rooftops. When Sanji comes back, he asks Banban why the two customers from earlier were complaining about his food. However, at the same time, the two customers came back and asked for more, to which Banban explained that sometimes sailors are so used to bad food that they can't tell when food tastes good until after awhile later. Sanji later asks him why he stays at Water 7, to which he replies that he can't leave the salt behind. However, right before they leave, Sanji, Chimney and Gonbe learn that Banban actually stayed in the city because of the pretty women. References Site Navigation fr:Banban Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Cooks Category:Non-Canon Water 7 Characters